What I Want
by Fanlady
Summary: "Hei, Boboiboy, apa kau...menyesal menjadi seorang superhero?" Side story If Only. Gopal's POV.


"Hei, Boboiboy. Apa kau menyesal ... menjadi seorang superhero?"

Pertanyaan yang diucapkan begitu tiba-tiba membuat Boboiboy yang tengah asyik mengamati awan-awan jingga di langit menoleh. Ekspresinya terlihat heran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Gopal? Tumben sekali," kata Boboiboy.

"Yah ... entahlah," Gopal menggaruk kepalanya dan mendongak ke atas. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba kepikiran ..."

"Hmm ..." Boboiboy meletakkan tangan di dagu, berpikir. "Tentu saja tidak. Menjadi _superhero_ itu impian semua orang, kan?" Ia nyengir lebar kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Gopal memasang wajah cemberut.

"Lho, jadi?"

"Err... yah ... Maksudku, apa kau menyesal harus menanggung beban sebagai seorang pahlawan? Bagaimana pun juga 'kan kita ini masih anak-anak," suara Gopal berubah jadi gumamam tak jelas.

"Kita sudah 14 tahun, Gopal, bukan anak-anak lagi."

"Tapi secara hukum kita masih anak-anak! Kita bahkan belum punya SIM!"

" _Whoa, whoa_ , tenanglah, aku cuma bercanda. Kenapa kau menganggapnya serius begitu, sih? Kau tidak seperti Gopal yang biasanya." Boboiboy mengerutkan kening dan menatap sahabat gempalnya itu.

"Huh, sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan." Gopal memanyunkan bibir dan memalingkan wajah kesal.

"Gopal, jangan-jangan kau ... sedang PMS, ya?"

"Boboiboy!"

"Ahaha ... bercanda, bercanda ..." Boboiboy terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Gopal. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis, sebelum kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada awan-awan yang berarak pelan di atas sana. "Planet ini indah ya ..." gumamnya.

"Eh?" Gopal menoleh dan memandang Boboiboy sedikit bingung.

"Planet ini penuh warna jingga, warna kesukaanku! Bukankah itu keren?" ujar Boboiboy seraya tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, langitnya jingga, awannya juga jingga. Tapi semua warna jingganya berbeda-beda, karena itulah tidak terlihat membosankan."

Gopal tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia berusaha menerka apa maksud Boboiboy membelokkan topik percakapan mereka seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, kita bisa ada di sini karena kita adalah seorang _superhero_ ," lanjut Boboiboy kemudian. Ia berpaling ke arah Gopal dan tersenyum samar. "Kita ingin melindungi galaksi, karena itu kita mengembara begitu jauh dari rumah. Mencari kekuatan di sana-sini agar kita bisa melindungi semuanya. Galaksi, bumi, rumah tempat kita kembali, dan terutama orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Kita berusaha melindungi semuanya dari kemungkinan kehancuran yang akan ditimbulkan oleh orang-orang jahat."

Gopal tertegun. Yang diucapkan Boboiboy memang benar. Tapi tetap saja ...

"Ada banyak hal yang bisa kulindungi jika aku menjadi seorang _superhero_. Tapi aku juga tahu akan ada lebih banyak hal lain yang akan direnggut dariku. Karena itu, jika kau bertanya apa aku menyesal menjadi seorang superhero, jawabannya ..."

.

.

.

" **What I want"**

A Boboiboy fanfiction by Fanlady

Side Story dari **"If Only"**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy© Monsta

Warning(s) : Set in Boboiboy Galaxy, **death chara(s)** , rate semi M untuk beberapa adegan berdarah, Gopal's POV, no pairing. Alur sedikit maju-mundur, jadi bacanya hati-hati ya.

.

.

.

Pekikan tertahan lolos begitu saja dari kedua bibir Gopal yang bergetar. Jarinya masih teracung ke depan, membentuk pistol, berusaha —namun gagal— mengubah batu yang ukurannya berpuluh kali lipat tubuhnya itu menjadi sesuatu yang lebih ringan, lebih lembut. Ia hanya bisa membelalak ngeri saat material seukuran ratusan ton itu jatuh berdebam dan menyebabkan tanah sedikit bergetar. Yang membuat Gopal serasa kehilangan semua udara di paru-parunya bukan kenyataan bahwa benda seberat itu bisa dilemparkan dengan mudah, tapi karena batu itu berhasil mengenai sasarannya. Sesosok tubuh mungil yang terlambat melarikan diri karena terlalu sibuk melindungi teman-temannya, kini tak lagi terlihat di balik batu rakasasa. Mungkin tubuh itu telah remuk tak bersisa.

 _Ying ..._

Gopal menahan diri untuk tidak muntah, mengeluarkan semua makan siang yang disantapnya begitu lahap hanya beberapa jam lalu. Ia bisa mendengar derak mengerikan saat batu itu jatuh menghantam tubuh sahabatnya. Gopal berusaha tak membayangkan bagaimana keadaan tubuh Ying sekarang, namun bayangan mengerikan berkelebat di kepalanya hingga membuatnya ingin menjerit.

"Ying!"

Yaya melayang di atas mereka hendak menghampiri Ying, tapi sepertinya ia juga tak kuasa untuk memeriksa kondisi gadis berkacamata itu. _Shock_ , Yaya hanya bisa menangis tanpa daya menyadari ia telah kehilangan sahabatnya yang berharga.

"Beraninya kau!"

Bayang-bayang hitam nyaris menghalangi Fang dari pandangan saat ia berlari, dipenuhi kemurkaan untuk membalaskan dendam kematian sahabatnya.

"Fang, awas!"

Gopal berusaha memperingatkan, tapi lagi-lagi ia terlambat bertindak. Bukan, ia hanya terlalu takut untuk bergerak. _Ia takut ... benar-benar takut ..._

Laser ditembakkan dengan suara memekakkan telinga. Gopal memejamkan mata dan menutup rapat kedua telinganya, dalam hati memanggil-manggil ayah dan ibunya. Biarlah orang menganggapnya anak manja dan pengecut, tapi ia berharap dirinya berada di rumah sekarang. Bersama kedua orangtuanya, duduk di ruang tamu rumah mereka sambil menonton televisi dan menikmati secangkir teh hangat.

"Tidak ... YAYA!"

Jantung Gopal mencelos. Ia masih berdiri gemetar di tempatnya, tak memiliki nyali untuk membuka mata. Apa yang akan dilihatnya kali ini? Belum cukupkah teror yang terus menghantuinya selama ini?

Tapi akhirnya Gopal tak tahan lagi. Ia membuka matanya sambil menahan napas, dan yang dilihatnya hanya kumpulan debu tak berujung. Matanya terasa perih, namun Gopal memaksa pandangannya untuk fokus, mencari-cari dengan panik keberadaan teman-temannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara pertempuran tak jauh darinya, dan juga suara-suara familiar meneriakkan kata-kata yang tak mampu dicernanya.

Sosok lebar berwarna biru muncul begitu saja di hadapannya, nyaris membuat Gopal terkena serangan jantung. Ia berhasil menghindari ayunan kapak yang diarahkan membabi-buta, kemudian segera mengubahnya menjadi lolipop cantik warna-warni.

Gopal berhasil menemukan kekuatannya kembali, setelah sedari tadi tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Benar, inilah yang harus dilakukannya sejak tadi. Ia tak bisa terus membeku ketakutan hanya karena terlalu terkejut dengan serangan mendadak ini. Semua temannya juga sama sekali tak mengira akan diserang di tempat ini, padahal mereka yakin sudah menyiapkan perlindungan yang cukup baik. Tapi teman-temannya tetap bertempur, setakut apa pun, atau seterkejut apa pun mereka. Dan Gopal akan bertempur bersama mereka.

"Tembakan makanan!"

Dua alien —tidak, robot— berubah menjadi _onigiri_ dan _sushi salmon_ dalam sekejap mata. Salahkan Kapten Kaizo yang memberikan mereka makanan ala Jepang itu sebagai santap siang tadi. Dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan makanan itu padahal mereka sedang berada jauh dari Bumi?

Terdengar suara ledakan lagi, kali ini hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Gopal. Untunglah tembakan yang sepertinya diarahkan padanya itu meleset.

Debu perlahan menghilang, dan Gopal akhirnya bisa melihat lagi walau masih tak terlalu jelas. Ia melihat Boboiboy berada tak jauh di depannya, bertempur dengan beberapa alien sekaligus. Kilatan petir memercik ke sana-kemari, bergantian dengan pusaran angin dan juga hantaman tanah.

Gopal tak sempat mengamati lebih lama, atau bahkan menolong, karena ia kembali diserang oleh sekumpulan robot dan alien. Sebisa mungkin Gopal melawan mereka dengan kekuatannya. Tapi hanya sedikit serangannya yang mengenai sasaran. Mereka terlalu gesit, dan juga terlalu kuat. Bisakah ia terus menghadapi mereka sendirian?

Tembakan lain diarahkan padanya, dan Gopal nyaris terlambat sekian detik untuk menghindar. Ia berguling menjauh, dan tembakan itu akhirnya meledakkan sebuah batu di tempatnya tadi berdiri. Serpihan batu berterbangan dan menggores kulit Gopal. Tapi itu tak masalah. Hanya goresan kecil. Bisa saja berakhir lebih buruk.

Gopal tengah berkomat-kamit mengucap syukur karena selamat dari serangan maut saat ia akhirnya melihatnya. Sosok merah jambu yang terbaring tak bergerak diselimuti debu. Tidak ... bukan lagi merah jambu warna yang mendominasi sosok itu ... Itu warna merah pekat. _**Darah ...**_

 _Yaya._

Kali ini Gopal benar-benar kehabisan napas. Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua sahabatnya yang telah gugur. Dan dengan kondisi menggenaskan pula. Gopal bisa dengan jelas mencium bau amis darah yang membuat isi perutnya kembali bergolak.

"Gopal, apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan melamun di saat seperti ini!"

Teguran keras itu sontak membuat Gopal menoleh. Ia melihat Fang tengah bertarung tak jauh darinya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi sisi kepalanya yang mengalirkan darah segar, sementara tangan lain menggerakkan bayang-bayang ke sana-kemari.

 _Tidak ... jangan darah lagi ..._ Gopal bersumpah ia tak akan mau melihat darah lagi seumur hidupnya.

"Ta-tapi ... Yaya ... Ying ..." Gopal terbata dengan suara bergetar.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti! Sekarang yang penting kita harus mengalahkan mereka! Cepat bantu aku, Gopal!"

Gopal berharap ia bisa seberani Boboiboy dan Fang. Mereka sama sekali tak takut menghadapi apapun dan selalu melawan dengan gigih. Bahkan Yaya dan Ying, mereka perempuan, tapi nyali mereka belasan kali lipat dari Gopal. Gopal membenci dirinya yang begitu pengecut dan selalu gemetar ketakutan di saat-saat seperti ini. Ke mana semua rasa percaya diri yang ia umbar-umbar setiap kali tengah bergurau bersama teman-temannya?

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan membantu."

Susah payah Gopal menarik napas dalam. Ia harus kuat ... Ia harus berani ... Ia harus melindungi teman-temannya ... Mereka yang berarti segalanya baginya ...

Gopal kembali ke medan tempur sambil menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat. Tak apa ... Ia tak sendirian ... Teman-temannya masih di sini, walau tak lagi lengkap. Gopal akan bertarung sekuat tenaga bersama teman-temannya, karena itulah janji mereka. Selalu bersama dalam keadaan apa pun.

Sementara ia bertempur bersisian dengan Fang, Gopal melihat Boboiboy terpisah cukup jauh dari mereka dan menghadapi kumpulan musuh seorang diri. Ia tidak berpecah tiga, dan Gopal bertanya-tanya kenapa. Mungkin ia sudah kehabisan tenaga?

" _Hei, Boboiboy, apa kau menyesal menjadi seorang_ superhero _?"_

Gopal mengingat percakapannya bersama Boboiboy beberapa hari lalu, yang terasa seperti jutaan abad lalu. Ia ingat dengan jelas apa jawaban Boboiboy saat itu. Dan Gopal bertanya-tanya apa sahabatnya itu masih akan berpikiran sama setelah apa yang mereka hadapi hari ini.

Sedetik, Gopal yakin hanya sedetik sejak ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Boboiboy, saat terdengar ledakan keras lain. Dan yang berikutnya dilihat Gopal adaah tubuh Boboiboy melayang seolah tanpa bobot, kemudian terhempas keras sejauh puluhan meter.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Gopal berlari ke arah sahabatnya itu. Ia menyingkirkan semua robot yang menghalangi jalannya tanpa sedetik pun berhenti berlari.

 _Jangan ... Tidak lagi ... Jangan ambil temanku lagi ..._

Tidak mudah bagi Gopal untuk mencapai tempat Boboiboy. Ada banyak alien dan robot yang menyerang dan menghalanginya. Ia mendapat beberapa luka sayatan dan luka bakar. Kepalanya berdenyut kuat akibat terkena hantaman, tapi Gopal sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Boboiboy!"

Gopal akhirnya berhasil menghampiri Boboiboy. Ia membalikkan tubuh Boboiboy yang tertelungkup dengan sedikit kasar dan lega sekali melihat kedua mata itu masih terbuka.

""Boboiboy, bertahanlah! Bertahanlah, kumohon!"

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya meluap. _Tidak ... Bukan ini yang ia inginkan ... Bukan ini yang ia harapkan saat pertama kali mendapat kekuatan super di tangannya ... Ia tidak menginginkan akhir yang seperti ini ..._

Bukankah sebuah cerita harusnya berakhir bahagia? Ke mana akhir bahagia yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan? Apa akhir seperti itu hanya ada di dongeng belaka?

Tangis Gopal terhenti saat lagi-lagi —mungkin untuk ke-sejuta kalinya— suara ledakan keras terdengar. Ia benar-benar sudah muak dengan suara itu. Tapi Gopal tetap berbalik, dan ia melihat kepulan asap gelap tempatnya bertempur beberapa waktu lalu. _Fang ..._

"Aku—aku harus membantu Fang ..." ujar Gopal, berusaha menguatkan diri. "Fang tak mungkin bisa menghadapi mereka semua sendirian ..."

Boboiboy mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi bahkan hanya untuk berbicara. Dan itu membuat Gopal sangat takut akan apa yang mungkin terjadi jika ia meninggalkan Boboiboy di sini.

"Aku akan segera kembali ..." kata Gopal. Ia berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang, tapi gagal. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, oke? Aku tak ingin kehilangan kau juga ..."

Sudah lebih dari cukup kehilangan yang harus dihadapi Gopal hari ini. Ia tak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan seorang sahabat lagi. Jika saja semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya, dan saat ia terbangun semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Gopal sadar betul hal itu.

" _Ada banyak hal yang bisa kulindungi jika aku menjadi seorang_ superhero _. Tapi aku juga tahu akan ada lebih banyak hal lain yang akan direnggut dariku ..."_

Ya, Boboiboy ... Kita berusaha melindungi semua orang, tapi tak ada yang melindungi kita ... Kita bahkan tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri ...

Masa depan kita direnggut dalam sekejap mata sementara kita berusaha menyelamatkan masa depan semuanya ...

Apa ini ... yang kau inginkan, Boboiboy?

Serangan lain datang dengan tiba-tiba, dan tubuh Gopal terhempas keras ke belakang. Untuk sesaat, ia benar-benar berpikir dirinya akan mati. Tapi saat Gopal membuka matanya, ia lagi-lagi melihat kumpulan debu. Suara-suara tembakan dan ledakan masih terdengar. Jelas ini bukan surga.

Gopal berusaha bangkit dan merasakan sengatan sakit di salah satu sisi perutnya. Ia menyentuhnya sehati-hati mungkin dan membelalak ngeri melihat warna merah yang tercetak di tangannya. Apa ia terluka parah? Apa dirinya benar-benar akan mati di sini?

Dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung, Gopal berhasil memaksa dirinya berdiri. Kepalanya pusing, tapi sepertinya ia baik-baik saja. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Boboiboy, apa yang kau lakukan? Bangun dan bantu aku! Aku tak bisa menghabisi mereka sendirian!"

Suara teriakan Fang membuat Gopal terlonjak. Ia baru menyadari pemuda itu kini tengah bertarung di depannya. Keadaan Fang sama sekali tidak bagus. Lukanya bertambah banyak sejak terakhir kali Gopal melihatnya beberapa menit lalu. Atau mungkin beberapa jam lalu? Entahlah. Waktu terasa tak pernah berakhir di sini.

Gopal ingin membantu Fang. Sahabatnya itu sudah terlihat sangat kepayahan menghadapi semua musuh seorang diri. Tapi Gopal juga mengkhawatirkan Boboiboy, yang masih tergeletak di tempatnya tadi dengan kondisi babak belur —tidak, sekarat. Posisi Boboiboy yang menelungkup membuat Gopal tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi ia mati-matian berharap bahwa kedua mata Boboiboy masih terbuka.

Mungkin Gopal harusnya tak menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk merasa bimbang, karena saat berikutnya dua pilihan terakhir yang dimilkinya hancur begitu saja, bersama dengan segala hal di sekitarnya. Gopal merasa seluruh tubuhnya remuk saat ia melayang dan lagi-lagi terhempas menghantam tanah yang keras. Kali ini ia benar-benar memohon agar semua ini segera berakhir. Ia ingin menjerit, menangis, tapi apa gunanya semua itu? Hal itu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan semua hal yang direnggut dari mereka hari ini.

Gopal masih ingat apa jawaban Boboiboy atas pertanyaannya hari itu. Apa Boboiboy menyesal menjadi seorang superhero? Jawabannya saat itu terlihat sangat yakin dan tanpa ragu.

" _Jika kau bertanya apa aku menyesal menjadi seorang_ superhero _, jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku tidak menyesal mendapat tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pahlawan."_

Gopal selalu mengagumi semangat yang dimiliki Boboiboy. Ia ingin menjadi seperti Boboiboy. Menolong tanpa pamrih. Selalu mengutamakan orang lain, tak peduli walau ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Menanggung beban sebagai pahlawan yang diberikan orang-orang padanya tanpa pernah mengeluh. Tak peduli berapa kali ia dipukul jatuh dan bahkan hancur, Boboiboy selalu bangkit lagi dan menghadapi segalanya tanpa rasa takut.

Boboiboy selalu berkata ia ingin melindungi semua yang berharga baginya. Tapi jika Boboiboy tahu sesuatu yang ingin ia lindungi juga akan direnggut darinya, apa jawabannya atas pertanyaan Gopal tetap tak akan berubah?

" _Mungkin awalnya memang terasa berat, tapi seiring waktu aku jadi mengerti. Seiring kekuatan besar, akan ada tanggung jawab yang besar juga* Kita diberi kekuatan super, dan kita harus menggunakannya untuk kepentingan orang banyak. Walau harus mengorbankan nyawa, tapi itu tetap tanggung jawab yang harus kita emban."_

Apa memang harus mengorbankan nyawa jika ingin memikul tanggung jawab itu? Seandainya ia tahu bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir, seandainya ia tahu seberat apa sebenarnya tanggung jawab yang mereka coba pikul, Gopal mungkin akan langsung mengembalikan jam kuasa yang diberikan Ochobot padanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk hidup damai daripada menghadapi akhir yang seperti ini.

Meskipun begitu, Gopal menyadari di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, yang tidak tertutupi oleh ego dan sifat pengecutnya ... bahwa jawabannya akan sama dengan Boboiboy.

" _Apa aku menyesal menjadi seorang_ superhero _? Tidak, Gopal. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Karena menjadi seorang_ superhero _berarti aku bisa melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi. Dan hanya itulah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan ..."_

.

.

.

End

Note :

*"Seiring kekuatan besar, akan ada tanggung jawab yang besar juga." Kutipan ini kuambil dari film Spiderman 1 kalau nggak salah (aku lupa yang ke berapa). Kutipan aslinya : _"With great power, comes great responsibility."_ Aku merasa kutipan ini cocok untuk menggambarkan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan :")

A/N :

Sebenarnya aku udah puas sama ff If Only waktu itu. Tapi karena ada yang berbaik hati bikin sekuelnya (colek IntonPutri), aku jadi kepikiran lagi. Dan akhirnya terpikir untuk bikin side story ini.

Kalau di If Only aku bikin study chara untuk semua teman-teman Boboiboy, di sini aku cuma fokusin ke Gopal aja.

Kenapa aku ngambil sudut pandang Gopal? Entahlah, aku merasa Gopal tokoh paling _underrated_ di seri kartun ini. Gopal punya potensi sendiri sebenarnya, tapi seringnya dia cuma dianggap _comic relief_ aja, pencair suasana. Gopal pengamat dan pemikir yang bagus, dia sahabat yang baik juga. Kekurangannya cuma penakut, tapi biasanya Gopal bisa menghadapi rasa takutnya itu demi teman-temannya. Kurang apa coba si Gopal ini? Kurang ganteng mungkin iya *ditabok*

Aku pengen bikin se IC mungkin, tapi kayaknya ini rada OOC juga. Salahkan diri ini yang maksa nulis saat mood lagi campur aduk /plak

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Aku bakal sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang mau menyempatkan diri review juga. Sedikit semangat dari kalian itu sangat berarti buatku :")


End file.
